


Toes

by Ellie_East



Series: The Bellarke Teacher AU Dialogue Fuckery [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Teacher!Bellamy, Teacher-Student Relationship, dialogue only, idfj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_East/pseuds/Ellie_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy starts at Clarke's toes and works his way up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. Don't ask. Still in the Bellarke train. What is happening?
> 
> Reads as Clarke speaks first then Bellamy, then Clarke, then Bellamy and so on.

“Is there any specific reason why I’m here or did you just miss me over the weekend?”

“I saw you on the weekend.”

“Why, good sir, what are you implying? I am an innocent young maiden with naught a bad bone in my body.”

“Bullshit.”

“Wow, really?”

“Shut up.”

“No. Why am I locked in here with you?”

“I want to know if you toes are ticklish.”

“What?”

“Your toes. Are they ticklish?”

“Again, what.”

“Just go along with it.”

“Why?”

“Please.”

“Fine, as a matter of fact they are.”

“Good.”

“What was the point of that?”

“Do they scrunch up when you climax?”

“…What the actual fuck.”

“Answer.”

“Sometimes but only if you’re good enough.”

“I am.”

“…”

“What shoe size are you?”

“What size are you big boy?”

“Don’t be fucking smart. Just answer.”

“Tell me why you’re asking this shit first.”

“Answer.”

“You’re so fucking weird.”

“Stop swearing and answer. The. Question.”

“5 and a half.”

“Can you get your feet above your head?”

“Of course I can.”

“Do your ankles crack when you get out of bed in the morning?”

“Every morning.”

“Can my fingers fit around them as I hold your feet above your head?”

“Jesus fucking….”

“Don’t. Swear. Answer.”

“Yes.”

“Do you cross your calves when you sit at your desk?”

“You stare at my legs enough to the answer to that. What’s the point of this?”

“Would they cross if they were wrapped around my waist?”

“Fuck… Yes.”

“Do you like it when people brush your knees?”

“No.”

“Would you get on your knees for me?”

“Every time you asked.”

“Do you think your thighs are fat?”

“Fuck You.”

“Answer.”

“No.”

“Well, I do.”

“Fuck. You.”

“One day.”

“Definitely fuck you.”

“Can I run my hands up your thighs every time you lie on your back or sit next to me?”

“First, yes. Second, only if we’re in public.”

“Is it really the same colour as your lips?”

“So not answering that.”

“Then were done.”

“Yes.”

“Are you wet right now?”

“Very.”

“Fuck.”

“Don’t swear.”

“How prominent are your hip bones?”

“Wanna see?”

“I ask the questions.”

“Fine.”

“Can I fuck you by holding onto your hips?”

“Try.”

“Stop that.”

“You stop.”

“You really want me to?”

“No.”

“Does your ass look fat in those jeans?”

“I hate you so much sometimes.”

“Can I grind my hard cock against your ass at three in the morning?”

“What next, ‘What colour are your panties? You naughty thing, you.’”

“Does your back hunch over when you write?”

“Much too often.”

“Do your back muscles arch automatically when we fuck?”

“We haven’t fucked.”

“What colour?”

“Black. With lace.”

“Do you like gooseberries on your stomach?”

“Hate them with a fucking passion. So, am I a naughty girl?”

“Would your stomach muscles ache after you rode me?”

“No, yours would. Am I naughty yet?”

“How flexible are your ribs?”

“Flexible enough.”

“Can I leave wet kisses trailed on every one?”

“Just so long as you don’t stop there.”

“The naughtiest. Are big boobs irritating?”

“You planning on getting some?”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s a yes.”

“Who said?”

“Can I please, please, please….think about them?”

“Them?”

“Your boobs.”

“No duh.”

“Can I think about them?”

“Still not see them?”

“No.”

“God forbid you touch them one day.”

“Are your shoulder blades like angle wings?”

“I’m not an angel.”

“Can I kiss them from behind?”

“Only on lazy Sunday mornings.”

“Can we have a lazy Sunday morning?”

“One day.”

“Do you like your shoulders being rubbed?”

“Only if the hands doing it are big and strong.”

“Shut up.”

“Never.”

“Can you flex your big and strong upper arms?”

“Can you flex yours old man?”

“Can you wrap them around the back of my neck… while I fuck you of course?”

“That took a sharp turn for the best.”

“Will you stop elbowing me every time I accidentally stand too close?”

“Stop standing so close and I might.”

“Would they bruise from being shoved against a headboard repeatedly?”

“Leave my elbows alone you kinky fuck.”

“How soft are your forearms?”

“Very.”

“Are you still wet?”

“That has nothing to do with my forearms.”

“Can you hold your weight on just your forearms?”

“Very.”

“Will you hold my hand?”

“You don’t have to ask me that.”

“Will you wrap your hand around my cock?”

“You definitely don’t have to ask me that.”

“Do your fingertips get wrinkly in the bath?”

“Always.”

“Do you think about me when your fingertips are somewhere I wish mine were?”

“Only you.”

“I’ve ran out of arm.”

“Ask me if I still have that sweet spot on my collarbones.”

“Do you want longer collarbones?”

“Just so you could kiss more of them.”

“Do you still have the sweet spot?”

“Not just on my collarbones.”

“Do you wear the necklace I gave you for your birthday every day?”

“And every night.”

“Can I fit one hand around your throat?”

“Only if you promise to squeeze.”

“I don’t.”

“Then no.”

“Do you clench you’re jaw when you’re mad at me?”

“Always.”

“Would your jaw go slack if I apologized with my mouth?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Would you mind if I told you to keep your chin up?”

“Yes.”

“Would you mind if I spilled cum down your chin?”

“No.”

“What’s your favourite lipstick colour?”

“Blood rose.”

“Do you lips go blood rose when they’re over worked?”

“Stretched and bitten is the only way to do it.”

“Does your nose get cold easily?”

“Annoyingly yes.”

“Can I kiss your nose after I bite your lips?”

“Only if you promise.”

“I do.”

“Then yes.”

“Do you like it when people pinch your cheeks?”

“Fuck, no.”

“Would your cheeks flush when I first push my throbbing cock in you?”

“Maybe.”

“Are your ears pierced?”

“Among other things.”

“Are you still wet?”

“No, I’m just flushed.”

“Can I whisper dirty things in your ear in public?”

“Only if you actually do those things later.”

“One day.”

“Why one day?”

“Do your eyes always change to light green just before you cry?”

“Why not today?”

“It’s such a pretty green that I never want to see again.”

“You will.”

“If I look directly in your eyes while I fuck you, would the light green disappear?”

“Probably not.”

“Can I kiss your forehead?”

“No.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“No.”

“Please.”

“One day.”

“Clarke…”

“Bellamy.”

“Don’t.”

“I’m only following your lead.”

“Well don’t.”

“Why not?”

“What does your hair smell like?”

“Vanilla milk and honey comb.”

“If I pulled on your hair would you moan loudly?”

“I love you.”

“If I kissed every part of you would you moan my name?”

“Don’t you love me?”

“Don’t ask dumb questions.”

“Fuck you. I will.”

“Stop swearing at me and stop asking dumb questions.”

“If I walked away would you scream at me to come back?”

“That’s a dumb question.”

“I don’t fucking care answer it.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“I love you.”

“Why?”

“Cause you just spent 20 minutes convincing me you do.”

“Do what?”

“Love me.”

“I can’t say it.”

“Cant? Or won’t.”

“One day.”

“I’ll wear black with lace.”

 

 


End file.
